


[Podfic] Seven Observations of a Nebula

by Hananobira



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Seven Observations of a Nebula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven Observations of a Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48844) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
To hoosierbitch, because she told me to.

Thanks to Rubynye for having blanket permission, and my love to Paraka and Jinjurly as always.

Sorry about the sound quality. I'm in the process of moving, and apparently large, empty rooms are terrible for echoes.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/48844)  
Length: 00:09:35

Paraka: [MP3 (13 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Seven%20Observations.mp3) or [M4B (9.2 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Seven%20Observations.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seven-observations-of-nebula)


End file.
